


Charmed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #157: Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, Composure
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #157: Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, Composure
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Charmed

~

“No.” James shook his head. “Absolutely not.” 

“You don’t know what I’m about to suggest,” Scorpius said.

“Yes I do.” James narrowed his eyes. “You want to charm a carpet to fly, then have sex on it while it’s in the air.” 

Slowly, Scorpius smirked. “And here I thought I was being so secretive.” 

James groaned. “You’ve been hinting about joining the mile high club for weeks.”

“You _have_ been paying attention.” Scorpius hummed, sidling closer. “Come on, Jamie, imagine it. You fucking me in the clouds as the wind flies by. The view would be spectacular.” 

It probably would. James struggled to maintain his composure. “Carpets are on the Ministry’s list of proscribed charmable objects. We could get into real trouble.” 

“Only if they catch us.” Scorpius leaned in. “I’ve a plan.” 

“Merlin help me,” James breathed. “Scorpius, this is madness.” 

Scorpius nuzzled James’ jaw. “Of course it is,” he whispered. “When has that ever stopped us?” 

“Fuck,” James muttered as Scorpius scraped his teeth against his skin. 

Scorpius chuckled softly. “Exactly. So…tomorrow night?” 

Which was how James found himself in a deserted field at nine o’clock with Scorpius, who was attempting to charm a carpet. “We are so fucked,” James sighed. 

Scorpius shot him a sly look. “Not yet, but soon.”

But no matter what, Scorpius’ charms wouldn't work, the carpet wouldn’t budge. “I don’t understand,” Scorpius muttered. “I’m brilliant at charms.” 

“We could just fuck here,” James said. 

“It won’t be as exciting.” Scorpius pouted. 

Unable to resist, James dragged him close, capturing that lip with his mouth and sucking on it. Things quickly progressed from there, until Scorpius was on his back, James sliding in and out of him as they both chased their pleasure. 

Afterward, Scorpius lay in the curve of James’ arms. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” James asked. 

Scorpius huffed. “It was all right. But I’m going to figure out what went wrong.” 

James nodded. “Of course you will, love.” And as he listened to Scorpius discuss how he planned to keep trying, he smiled. He’d never tell Scorpius about the counter-curse he’d placed on the carpet. After all, some things were best kept secret. 

~


End file.
